Gold and the Special Pokemon Evolution
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: John and his Pokemon friends go through special events which will help his 6 Pokemon evolve to become more stronger. Nothing will stand in his way.
1. John VS Goldenrod Champion!

GOLD AND THE SPECIAL POKEMON EVOLUTION.  
Part 1-John VS Goldenrod Champion!   
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures. The team on John Gold's are  
from my Gold version. Enjoy.  
  
*Goldenrod City*  
  
(John Gold, a beggining trainer, arrived at Goldenrod City on the island of Johto. He started  
his journey off at New Bark Town. He had to select between Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil.  
He selected Totodile. Since then, his journey to enter the Johto Championship Leauge was going  
very smoothly. He arrived at Cherrygrove City at night-time. Lucky for him, Hoot-Hoots were  
out at that time, so Hoot-Hoot was captured and became part of John's starting team. John's luck  
was increasing as he captured an Eevee and a Vulpix. With 4 Pokemon, Eevee became John's most  
strongest Pokemon in his team. Eevee won the battle in the Violet City where he faced against  
the GYM leader known as Falkner, the Flying-Master trainer. Using his Totodile and Eevee, John  
won his first badge. He arrived at Azalea Town to help out with some people and also faced   
against the Azalea GYM leader called Bugzy, a trainer that uses Bug Pokemon as his favourite  
element. With Vulpix and Hoot-Hoot, you can guess that John has got two badges now. With 2 badges  
and 6 left to get, John's next stop is the Goldenrod City and along the way, he captured a Oddish  
and kept him in his team as a Grass type Pokemon. Now he has arrived, the first thing hes gonna  
do is go to the Pokemon Center to heal his team up before heading over to the Goldenrod GYM.  
While he was waiting for his 5 Pokemon, he overheard a conversation between two girls called  
Jenny and Mina).  
  
JENNY:What do you mean Goldenrod City is closed for the day?  
MINA:Its because of that strong trainer called Harley! Hes in town and the GYM leader decided  
to watch the battle held in Goldenrod Stadium.  
JENNY:Oh.. okay.  
  
(John was surprised and confused. Who was Harley? Whats so special about him? The answers came  
when Nurse Joy came up to John, holding a tray with 5 Poke-balls on it).  
  
NURSE JOY:Here you are, John. Your Pokemon are healed up.  
JOHN:Thank you, Nurse Joy. Can I ask you something?  
NURSE JOY:Sure, what is it?  
JOHN:Who is Harley?  
NURSE JOY:Harley Butch is his full name. Hes the Goldenrod Champion, 5 years in a row.  
He uses strong Pokemon that no trainer can ever beat him!  
JOHN:Whoa! Thats tough! So, how come the GYM is closed?  
NURSE JOY:The GYM is only closed for the day. There are 2 reasons. One, the GYM leader known  
as Whitney went on over to the Goldenrod Statium to watch the battle. And second, the GYM is  
closed because it might distract trainers to face against the GYM leader rather than watch the  
battle. *Sigh* I only wish someone would beat Harley.  
JOHN:How come?  
NURSE JOY:Harley may have strong Pokemon but, he forces them to fight and evolve! He doesn't care  
about them. He doesn't put trust and love in his Pokemon and thats very sad.  
  
(John stayed silence for a while before getting up and taking his Pokemon).  
  
JOHN:Where is the Goldenrod Stadium. I wanna face this Harley!  
NURSE JOY:Its right over there. I can take you over there. I'm the nurse in the Stadium for  
trainers who lost the battle.  
JOHN:Lost... the battle?  
NURSE JOY:Yes... no trainer has ever won against Harley. If you want to fight him, I can't stop  
you from making right or wrong choices.  
JOHN:Thank you.....  
  
*Goldenrod Stadium*  
  
(John was at the sidelines with another trainer. Only 3 trainers showed up. Himself, a girl   
called Lara and a boy called Tom. Tom was the first one to face Harley. This kid was brutal!  
Tom used Growlithe, Spearow and Exeggcute while Harley used Magmar, Machamp and Dodrio.  
None of Tom's Pokemon won. Lara was next and she used Pidgey, Charmander and Abra. Harley used  
Victreebel, Poliwrath and Magneton. Lara lost. John could see what Nurse Joy means. When one  
of Harley's Pokemon evolves into the first level, he evolves them into the next level. Harley  
laughed as he returned Magneton into the Poke-ball).  
  
HARLEY:You are so weak as well as your Pokemon. I want to face against POWERFUL Pokemon trainers!  
Not like these two saps!  
  
(Tom and Lara bowed their heads. Harley pointed to John).  
  
HARLEY:Its your turn, weakling. Haha!  
  
(John sighed. Why did he entered? This was a big mistake! The stepped into the arena and held his  
first Poke-ball out).  
  
JOHN:I'm ready!  
HARLEY:To lose... Hahaha!  
  
(John growled and threw the Poke-ball).  
  
JOHN:I choose you, Totodile!  
  
(The Poke-ball opened up and Totodile stood there. Harley laughed as he picked his Poke-ball out  
of his belt).  
  
HARLEY:Ha! So weak! (Throws Poke-ball) Go, Magmar!  
  
(The Poke-ball opened up and Magmar stood there, facing Totodile).  
  
JOHN:Magmar?! Hes a Fire-type! Totodile is a Water-type! How can you win against him?  
HARLEY:Watch! Magmar, Thunderpunch!  
  
(Magmar's fist started to glow and charged towards Totodile, John gasped).  
  
JOHN:Totodile, look out!  
  
(Totodile did a back flip and Magmar's Thunderpunch missed).  
  
JOHN:*Phew* That was close.  
HARLEY:You see, twerp? Using Thunderpunch, Magmar can win against Water-type Pokemon as well.  
Thunderpunch is a Electric attack as you know and electric can defeat water. Now, witness as  
Magmar shocks your Totodile! Rapid Thunderpunch!  
JOHN:Totodile, duck those attacks!  
  
(Totodile and Magmar went on head-to-head. Totodile ducked the Thunderpunches from Magmar.   
Magmar took a quick rest, letting Totodile use a Water Gun attack! It hitted Magmar but, didn't  
knock him down. Harley laughed as Magmar got up and started to run towards Totodile. Totodile  
gasped and started to run. John gasped as he saw Totodile tripped).  
  
JOHN:No! Totodile!  
HARLEY:Hahaha!! Watch as Totodile faints from Magmar's attack! Thunderpunch!!  
  
(Magmar's fist glowed, powering up an eletrical attack! Suddenly, the electrical attack covered  
Magmar's body, shocking him. Everyone was surprised. Nurse Joy, watching from the sidelines,  
knew what was wrong).  
  
HARLEY:Whats this?! Whats happening?  
NURSE JOY:Its quite simple. Magmar is wet after getting soaked from Totodile's Water Gun.  
Water can conduct electricity so...  
HARLEY:Argh! Shocked by my attack!  
  
(Magmar fell down, spirals in his eyes. Totodile was doing a victory dance as Harley returned  
Magmar back into the Poke-ball).  
  
HARLEY:(Cold voice) Good work, kid. Grr.....  
JOHN:You did it, Totodile!  
  
(Totodile stopped and started to glow....)  
  
HARLEY:What the....? Hes evolving?!  
  
(Indeed he was. Totodile's experience level was a bit higher, giving the Big Jaw Pokemon enough  
power to evolve into...... Croconaw! Croconaw ran over to John and hugged him).  
  
JOHN:Congradulations, erm...  
CROCONAW:Croconaw! Croconaw!  
JOHN:Heh... congradulations Croconaw!  
  
(John returned Croconaw back into the Poke-ball and took out another one. Harley did the same).  
  
HARLEY:Your Totodile or Croconaw may have won that battle, kid! But, lets see if you can beat  
this one!   
  
(Harley threw the next Poke-ball, containing Victreebel. John threw his Poke-ball, releasing  
his Hoot-Hoot. Harley looked a bit impressed).  
  
HARLEY:Hmm. Excellent choice. Lets see who wins this round.... Victreebel, Hyper Beam!  
JOHN:Hoot-Hoot! Watch out! Fly away from that attack!  
  
(Hoot-Hoot did what he was told and ducked the Hyper Beam fired from Victreebel. Victreebel  
gasped for air to recharge. Harley groaned).  
  
HARLEY:Argh! That Hoot-Hoot knows Fly! Whats gonna happen now?  
JOHN:Watch and learn! Now, Hoot-Hoot! Attack!!!!  
  
(The Owl Pokemon flew towards Victreebel, making a direct hit knocking the Flycatcher Pokemon  
down. Harley mumbled as he returned Victreebel).  
  
HARLEY:That was quick!  
JOHN:Way to go, Hoot-Hoot!  
  
(Hoot-Hoot flew over to John and landed on his shoulder. Hooting very happily. Then, Hoot-Hoot  
glowed. He was evolving as well! Hoot-Hoot got bigger and bigger till he finally changed into  
his full evolved form, Noctowl. John was happy).  
  
JOHN:Hello, Noctowl.  
  
(Harvey mumbled as he drew another Poke-ball out).  
  
HARVEY:This kid is good. His Totodile and Hoot-Hoot evolved into Croconaw and Noctowl and  
has defeated two of my best Pokemon! Well, he'll be crying for his mummy when he faces my  
strongest Pokemon!  
  
(John brought his new Noctowl back into the Poke-ball before bringing out another one).  
  
JOHN:How about we finish the battle using our strongest Pokemon?  
HARLEY:Fine with me!  
  
(The crowd were amazed of the battle).  
  
WOMAN 1:That kid John is great! He finished 2 of Harley's Pokemon off with ease.  
WOMAN 2:Hes more impressive than he looks.  
  
(John threw his Poke-ball. It opened up for Eevee to get out).  
  
JOHN:All right, Eevee! Lets do it!  
EEVEE:Vee!  
HARLEY:And Eevee, huh? So, Eevees your strongest Pokemon? Ha! Thats a laugh! Check out my  
strongest Pokemon! Go....  
  
(Harley threw the Poke-ball and as it landed on the ground, it opened up for a Pokemon that  
will be tough for John to defeat).  
  
HARLEY:......Machamp!  
JOHN:Uh oh...  
  
(Eevee and Machamp faced against each other. Harley smiled and called out the first attack).  
  
HARLEY:Machamp! Mega Punch! Bring that little fluff-ball down!  
JOHN:Eevee! Use your Quick Attack! Duck those Mega Punches!  
  
(Mechamp threw his 4 fists towards Eevee. The little fox-like Pokemon zipped and zoomed around  
Machamp, making him dizzy).  
  
HARLEY:Oh! Of all the trainers, why bring this guy here?  
JOHN:Reason I'm here to challange ya so I can show you how you treat Pokemon properly!  
Forcing them to evolve is wrong! Croconaw, Noctowl and Eevee! They are not only my Pokemon,  
they are also my friends!  
HARLEY:I have to say, you are a good speaker! But, you do know one tiny flaw. Eevee will soon  
get so tired, he'll become an easy target for Machamp!   
JOHN:Oh no....  
  
(But, Eevee wasn't listening, he concentrated to keep on movin' and making Machamp dizzy. Eevee  
was so happy doing this. Not only making Machamp dizzy and causing him to faint, but also to  
please his trainer. Eevee got really happy, his body started to glow. Eevee stopped, letting  
himself evolve. Everyone was surprised to see this).  
  
JOHN:Whoa! Eevees evolving!  
HARLEY:Impossible! You need a Thunderstone, Firestone or a Waterstone to evolve Eevee!  
NURSE JOY:Eevee can alse evolve when hes really happy. There are two new evolved forms of Eevee  
when hes happy during the day or during the night.  
HARLEY:Its day!   
NURSE JOY:Yep. And that means, Eevee is going to be.....  
  
(The small brown fox changed into a purple cat-like Pokemon).  
  
NURSE JOY:Espeon, a Psychic-type Pokemon.  
HARLEY:Psychic!?!?  
JOHN:All right, Espeon! Now, use a Psychic attack on Machamp!  
ESPEON:Espeon!  
  
(The jewel on Espeon's head glowed and fired a colourful beam towards Machamp. The Superpower  
Pokemon was knocked down. Harley screamed with rage).  
  
HARLEY:No! No!! NO!!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!! I CAN'T LOSE TO A LOSER!!!!  
  
(Nurse Joy walked up to Harley, with a angry look on her face).  
  
NURSE JOY:You may have strong Pokemon, but you don't have a heart! You have lost the battle and  
your title as the Goldenrod Champion Trainer! The title goes to John Gold from New Bark Town!  
  
(The crowd cheers as John stood beside his Espeon, waving to the crowd.....)  
  
*TIMELINE:Next day. Outside Goldenrod City*  
  
(John sat on a patch of grass with his Pokemon friends. New to his Pokemon team was a Nidoran  
Male. He looked at his Pokemon with a smile on his face. Croconaw, Noctowl, Espeon, Vulpix,  
Oddish and Nidoran Male looked at him base. All 6 of them were smiling).  
  
JOHN:That was a great battle yesterday. You should have seen it, Nidoran.  
NIDORAN MALE:Nido.  
JOHN:I got 3 new Pokemon from evolution, a new one today and a title I'm gonna keep.  
  
(He stroked Espeon's head and sighed).  
  
JOHN:Now, today, the Goldenrod GYM is open again and Whitney challanged me to a battle. Since  
she watched me yesterday, she wanna battle me. So, guys, all I can say is this! Time to win  
myself another badge!  
  
(The 6 Pokemon cheered and followed their trainer back into Goldenrod City... where John will  
win his 3rd badge...)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
This is my first Pokemon fic... don't press me down! 


	2. Oddish, Vulpix and Nidoran Male's Life o...

GOLD AND THE SPECIAL POKEMON EVOLUTION.  
Part 2-Oddish, Vulpix and Nidoran Male's life of evolution.  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
*Route 35. North of Goldenrod City*  
  
(John Gold was on his journey once again. He had spent two days in Goldenrod City where he was  
glad to go there. His Eevee, Hoot-Hoot and Totodile evolved into Espeon, Noctowl and Croconaw.  
He won the Goldenrod Champion Trainer title for beating Harley Butch, the ex-champion, captured  
another Pokemon called Nidoran Male and winning the badge from Whitney, the Goldenrod GYM leader.  
Yep. Everything was going his way. He wanted some rest as he arrived in the National Park.  
He sat on the seat beside his Espeon, whom was happy to get out of his Poke-ball and relax).  
  
JOHN:Ahh. This is the life, eh Espeon?  
ESPEON:Esp. Espeon.  
JOHN:I'm gonna find out where we should go to get my next badge.  
  
(John brought his wrist out to reveal a Pokegear. This special device is not only a watch, but  
its also a radio, map reader and a phone. He tuned it to the map and pointed to their next  
location to get Espeon's attention).  
  
JOHN:Our next stop is Ecruteak City!  
ESPEON:Esp..  
JOHN:Its not far, we can relax for a while before heading to Ecruteak City.  
VOICE:You shouldn't relax, geek.  
  
(John and Espeon turned around to see their rival, Phil Kimer. This kid started his journey off  
with Chikorita. He later captured a Gastly and a Zubat. John and Phil don't get along since both  
of them wants to enter and win in the Johto League).  
  
JOHN:Hello, Phil. Nice to see you too(!)  
PHIL:Cut the chat, geek! You shouldn't relax! Your Pokemon are weak!  
JOHN:Weak!? My Totodile evolved into Croconaw, my Hoot-Hoot evolved into Noctowl and you can see  
that MY Eevee evolved into Espeon!  
PHIL:Ha! My Chikorita evolved into Bayleef, Zubat is now Crobat and my Gastly is now Haunter.  
I also got a new Pokemon on my team.  
JOHN:And whom is that?  
PHIL:A Scyther.  
JOHN:S-Scyther?! How did you get a Scyther?  
PHIL:Right here, you fool! The National Park helds a Bug Catching Contest where you can catch  
Bug-type Pokemon. First prize is a Sun Stone.  
JOHN:Sun Stone?  
PHIL:Yeah. But, I came second and won a Everstone that can stop Pokemon evolve! Huh, like I don't  
wanna evolve my Pokemon.  
JOHN:So, where your heading now? Ecruteak City?  
PHIL:Yep! I suppose you'll be there as well. You should get stronger, geek. It'll be good for  
ya! Hahaha! Later!  
  
(John watched as Phil walked away. When his rival was out of sight, John got up and looked at  
his Espeon).  
  
JOHN:Come on! I wanna enter the Bug Catching Contest.  
  
(John and Espeon went into a building where he found what he was looking for. A billboard).  
  
JOHN:Lets see. 'Bug Catching Contest. Not only you'll get a prize, you'll also keep the Pokemon  
you captured. The contest is held on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. First contest starts at   
11:00am and the second one starts at 14:00pm. You have twenty minutes to find and capture the  
Pokemon you wanted. Out of 6 Pokemon in your team, you can only use one to weaken the Bug  
Pokemon and capture it'.  
  
(John looked at the Pokegear and checked the time and date).  
  
JOHN:Today is Thursday and the time is 13:56pm. I better enter right away!  
  
(Soon, John signed up in the contest and selected Espeon as his partner to catch a Bug Pokemon.  
Later, he captured a Scyther and won first prize, the Sun Stone. He learned that the Sun Stone  
can evolve a Pokemon. But.... which Pokemon?)  
  
*On the path to Olivine City. TIMELINE:3 days later...*  
  
(John was heading to Olivine City, the Johto port. He arrived at Ecruteak City where he won his  
4th badge from a Ghost-type GYM leader called Morty. John was on a roll to become a Pokemon  
master. During his journey to Olivine City, a rough old trainer that might be a hiker challanged  
John on a 3-on-3 Pokemon battle. John sended his Oddish out while the hiker trainer sended a  
Onix out. John quickly used Oddish to use her Absorb attack, sucking the energy from Onix! The  
Rock Snake Pokemon was defeated! The hiker used Graveler and Rhyhorn but, Oddish won. The   
experience of the battle gave Oddish enough power to evolve into Gloom! John picked up his newly  
evolved Gloom and danced with her).  
  
JOHN:Congradulations, Gloom!   
GLOOM:Gloom. Gloom.  
  
(Later, before John took a step in Olivine City, a female camper trainer challange him to another  
3-on-3 battle. Since the hiker used Pokemon of Rock and Ground, this trainer uses Grass and Bug  
Pokemon. So John uses his Nidoran. With a few Poison Stings and a couple of Tackles upon Paras,  
Bulbasaur and Butterfree, Nidoran Male evolved into Nidorino).  
  
JOHN:Yeah! Good job, Nidorino!  
  
*Olivine City*  
  
(John arrived at Olivine City. He held two Poke-balls and smiled).  
  
JOHN:Nidorino and Gloom! Two new Pokemon! Haha!  
  
(John walked by the GYM and read the sign).  
  
JOHN:Right.... 'Olivine City GYM. Jasmine, the Hard-Steel Mistress'  
  
(John took out his Pokedex and looked up Steel-type Pokemon).  
  
JOHN:Okay, Steel types are weak against Fire types. Hmm, Vulpix can handle those Steel Pokemon.  
VOICE:I wouldn't bet on it!  
  
(John turned around to see......)  
  
JOHN:Phil?!  
PHIL:Hi, geek!  
JOHN:What your doing here?  
PHIL:Oh... getting stronger! I heard you won the Bug Catching Contest.  
JOHN:Yeah. Catching a Scyther, getting a Sun Stone..... hey! How did ya know I won?  
PHIL:News traveled fast, geek!  
JOHN:Would you stop calling me a 'geek'!  
PHIL:Make me! If you want me to stop calling you a geek, you'll have to face me in a 1-on-1  
Pokemon battle! Deal?  
JOHN:Deal!  
  
(Phil brought a Poke-ball out of his belt and held it towards John).  
  
PHIL:Time to use my newest Pokemon!  
  
(Phil threw the Poke-ball, and when it opened up...)  
  
POKEMON:Scizor!  
  
(John, still holding his Poke-dex, held the Poke-ball and pointed the Poke-dex to Scizor).  
  
No.212. NAME:Scizor.  
TYPE 1:Bug.  
TYPE 2:Steel.  
EVOLVED FORM:Scyther.  
Scissors Pokemon.  
Height:5' 11".  
Weight:260 lbs.  
INFORMATION:It swings its eye-patterned pincers up to scare its foes. This makes it look like it   
has three heads.  
  
JOHN:Evolved form of Scyther?! Y-You didn't evolve Scyther right away, did you?  
PHIL:I did.  
JOHN:You only captured him 3 days ago!  
PHIL:Well, shut yer mouth, geek! You can't tell me how I can raise my Pokemon!   
JOHN:Hmph! I took good care of MY Pokemon! Let me show you how!  
  
(John threw his Poke-ball, opening up for a brown fox with 6-tails coming out).  
  
VULPIX:Vull....  
JOHN:All right! Lets face finish this!  
  
(Vulpix and Scizor fought against each other! Vulpix won by using a strong Flamethrower. Phil  
called Scizor useless and returned him back into the Poke-ball before starting walking away).  
  
PHIL:You may have won, John! But... you'll never get that badge!  
JOHN:Why not?  
PHIL:Jasmine is at the Lighthouse because some rubbish Pokemon is SICK! Hah! Let the Pokemon die!  
I care about STRONG Pokemon! See ya! I'm gonna get my team stronger so they can beat yours!  
  
(Phil walked away, leaving John and Vulpix behind. John picked up Vulpix and turned towards the  
GYM, with a concerned look on his face).  
  
JOHN:A Pokemon in trouble! We gotta help Jasmine! We better head over to the Pokemon Center and  
get you guys healed.  
  
(At the Pokemon Center... Gold was at a bench, holding a couple of stones and facing his Nidorino  
and Gloom).  
  
JOHN:Are you guys sure? You might want to train some more...  
  
(Gloom and Nidorino shook their heads. John sighed and looked at the Sun Stone that he won at  
the Bug Catching Contest and the Moon Stone where he found it during his travel to Olivine City.  
If he uses the Sun Stone on Gloom, Gloom will evolve into Bellossom. As for Nidorino and the  
Moon Stone, Nidorino will evolve into Nidoking! Since Gloom and Nidorino wanted to evolve,  
John did what they wanted him to do... Gloom became Bellossom and Nidorino became Nidoking.  
They looked at their trainer with happy looks on their faces).  
  
JOHN:Well, now your evolved, you better not complain to me. It was your decition, got it?  
  
(Bellossom and Nidoking both nodded... soon, John collected Espeon, Vulpix, Croconaw and Noctowl  
and got Bellossom and Nidoking back into their Poke-balls before exiting the Pokemon Center).  
  
*Sea to Cainwood City*  
  
(John stood on the deck of the Olivine Ferry, taking him and a few others to the Cainwood City.  
John was able to meet up with Jasmine, who was looking after a sick Pokemon called Amphy. Amphy  
is a Ampharos. To get Amphy to full health, John will have to travel to Cainwood City where he'll  
pick up a medicene in order to save the Pokemon. John slowly took the Poke-ball containing his  
Vulpix. When will Vulpix ever evolve? His question will soon be answer as he arrived at the town  
of Cainwood).  
  
*Cainwood City*  
  
(One thing that surprised John that Cainwood had a GYM that uses Fighting types. John challanged  
them to a battle and won his 5th badge using Noctowl and Espeon. Then, he picked up the special  
medicene to heal Amphy up from a special Medical Hut then, went to the Pokemon Center to heal  
his Pokemon before catching the ferry to Olivine City were he met a weird man called the   
Pokemanic that goes nuts about Pokemon).  
  
POKEMANIC:Hi there, kid! Looks like your on a winning roll!  
JOHN:Sorry? Who are you?  
POKEMANIC:I'm the Pokemanic of Cainwood City! What Pokemon do you have?  
JOHN:Espeon, Noctowl, Nidoking, Bellossom, Croconaw and Vulpix.  
POKEMANIC:Hmm, Vulpix. You know, kid. You can evolve Vulpix with a Firestone!  
JOHN:Huh. Where can I find one?  
POKEMANIC:Just so happens that I have 1 with me! Whats your name?  
JOHN:John.  
POKEMANIC:Well the, John! All you have to do is answer these simple questions.  
Question no. 1-What are Eevee's evolved forms?  
JOHN:Easy. Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon and Umbreon.  
POKEMANIC:Correct! Question no. 2-How many elements of Pokemon are there?  
JOHN:There are 17 elements. Dark, Steel, Fire, Grass, Water, Electric, Ghost, Poison, Psychic,  
Ice, Flying, Ground, Rock, Bug, Dragon, Fighting and Normal.  
POKEMANIC:Cool! You were able to name the elements as well. Right, last question!  
Who is the most famous Pokemon EVER?  
JOHN:Pikachu, of course!  
POKEMANIC:Correct! Here you are John!  
  
(The Pokemanic threw John the Firestone).  
  
POKEMANIC:Use this to evolve Vulpix into Ninetales! Enjoy!  
  
(The Pokemanic left the building. Vulpix came out of the Poke-ball and cheered. He knew he was  
going to evolve!)  
  
JOHN:All right, Vulpix! Here we go!  
  
(John placed the Firestone on Vulpix and the small fox evolved into a beautiful Ninetales).  
  
JOHN:Yeah! Hello, Ninetales!  
NINETALES:Nine!  
JOHN:Now! Back to Olivine City!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	3. John VS Phil. The final form of Croconaw...

GOLD AND THE SPECIAL POKEMON EVOLUTION.  
Part 3-John VS Phil. The final form of Croconaw!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
*Victory Road*  
  
(John Gold is now an advance Pokemon trainer. Its taken him 5 months but now, hes a strong  
trainer. He won 8 Johto GYM badges, defeated a band of criminals known as Team Rocket and is  
now heading to the Indigo Leauge where he'll face the Elite Four, the most POWERFUL Pokemon  
trainers in the world! But, after all his hard earn training, there was something wrong in his  
team..... Croconaw.... Croconaw hasn't evolved since Goldenrod City after he defeated Harley.  
Something is wrong with Croconaw but, John will never find out what it is.....)  
  
JOHN:*Sigh* Not long till I finally arrive in the Pokemon Johto Leauge!  
  
(Walking through Victory Road will lead John to the Indigo building, holding the Elite Four AND  
the League champion, Lance the Dragon trainer! John met Lance during his journey and now, hes  
going to see him again, this time in a BATTLE! He was about to exit the Victory Road when....)  
  
VOICE:Hey, geek!  
  
(He turned around to see a familiar face..... Phil Kimer, his rival!)  
  
JOHN:Phil?! You haven't given up yet, have ya?  
PHIL:Nope... I have become a better trainer since then, geek.  
JOHN:I ONLY wish you stop calling me a 'geek'!  
PHIL:No way! So, where are you going?  
JOHN:I'm entering the Pokemon Indigo League!  
PHIL:What?! You?! A weakling?!  
JOHN:I'm not a weakling!  
PHIL:Prove it in a 5-on-5 Pokemon battle!  
JOHN:All right!  
  
(The battle begun! Phil selected his first Pokemon, Scizor!)  
  
PHIL:All right, Scizor! Lets show this weakling!  
SCIZOR:Scizor!  
JOHN:Oh yeah? Well, I choose....  
  
(John threw the Poke-ball to let Ninetales out).  
  
JOHN:.... Ninetales!  
NINETALES:Nine!  
PHIL:Ninetales, huh? Well, we will take care of that! Scizor, Metal Claw!  
  
(Scizor leapt towards Ninetales, holding its scissor-like claws out).  
  
JOHN:Quick, Ninetales! Fire Spin!  
  
(Ninetales opened his mouth and blew out a powerful Fire Spin, trapping Scizor).  
  
PHIL:No!  
JOHN:Yes! Now, Flamethrower!  
  
(Ninetales fired out a strong Flamethrower, hitting Scizor with sucess!)  
  
PHIL:Ah! Useless Pokemon!  
  
(When the Fire Spin disappeared, Scizor was on the floor. A red beam covered him and returned  
him into the Poke-ball which Phil held out).  
  
PHIL:Grr, Scizor needs more training!  
  
(John has just returned his Ninetales into the Poke-ball).  
  
JOHN:Ninetales doesn't need training.   
PHIL:Right, now for round two!  
  
(Phil threw another Poke-ball, letting a Magmar out).  
  
PHIL:Try THIS one for size!  
JOHN:A Magmar!  
  
(Harley, the ex-champion of the Goldenrod championship had a Magmar as a Fire-type. John defeated  
Harley's Magmar with the help of Totodile, after the battle, Totodile evolved into Croconaw. But,  
John decided to let Croconaw rest. He brought out another Poke-ball and threw it, letting his  
Nidoking out).  
  
JOHN:Go, Nidoking!  
PHIL:Nidoking, huh? I can beat him!  
JOHN:I don't think so! Go Nidoking, Earthquake!  
  
(Nidoking jumped into the air and slammed onto the ground. Magmar made a huge jump as soon as  
Nidoking used Earthquake. Then, Magmar blew out a strong Fire Blast. Nidoking was off guard when  
the Fire Blast hit him, knocking Nidoking to the ground. John ran over to him to see if Nidoking  
was okay).  
  
JOHN:Nidoking!!!! Are you all right?! Can you get up?!  
  
(Nidoking tried to get up, but fell down again. Phil laughed as he returned Magmar into the  
Poke-ball. John did the same to Nidoking).  
  
PHIL:So, now we are tied, geek! I trained Magmar strong!  
JOHN:Magmar wasn't strong! True, you beat my Nidoking, but maybe that Fire Blast was a critical  
hit to my Nidoking!  
PHIL:Details, details.... Now, geek, time for round 3!  
JOHN:Right!  
  
(John brought out Bellossom!)  
  
JOHN:Try HIM for size!  
PHIL:With pleasure!  
  
(Phil brought out a....)  
  
JOHN:......Poliwrath?! Your using a Water-type against a Grass-type?!  
PHIL:Correct. As soon as I caught a Poliwag, all I had to do was train it to Poliwhirl and face  
some kid holding a Water Stone that can make Poliwhirl evolve into Poliwrath! During your   
travels, you should know that Poliwrath is a Water AND Fighting type!  
JOHN:Of course! But, Bellossom will beat Poliwrath! Bellossom, Petal Dance!  
BELLOSSOM:Bell!  
  
(Bellossom started to twirl. Phil smiled).  
  
PHIL:All right, if THATS the way! Poliwrath, Dynamic Punch!  
  
(Poliwrath jumped towards Bellossom and knocked her down! John was shocked).  
  
JOHN:Bellossom! NO!  
PHIL:Your in trouble now, geek! Once a Pokemon that knowns Dynamic Punch and used that attack,  
it will not only cause damage to the Pokemon like Bellossom, it will also confuse them!  
JOHN:Oh no!!!  
  
(When Bellossom got up, she was in a daze. Phil had no choice but to return Bellossom into her  
Poke-ball. Phil laughed as Poliwrath was returned into the Poke-ball).  
  
PHIL:FINALLY! I'm winning!  
JOHN:Right! My turn!  
  
(John threw the Poke-ball to let his Noctowl out. Phil laughed as he threw another Poke-ball,  
containing his Golbat).  
  
PHIL:Hahaha!!!! This is gonna be interesting, geek! Noctowl VS Golbat!  
JOHN:Lets make this quick!  
PHIL:Golbat, Take Down!  
JOHN:Noctowl, Hypnosis!  
  
(Before Golbat charged towards Noctowl, the Owl Pokemon's eyes glowed and Golbat started to fall  
to the ground. Phil roared with rage as Golbat was sound asleep).  
  
PHIL:ARGH!!!!!!!! GOLBAT!!!!!!! YOU ARE A USELESS POKEMON!!!!!!!!  
JOHN:Golbat is NOT a useless Pokemon. Hes weak because you haven't trained him well.  
PHIL:I HAVE!!!! I HAVE TRAINED THAT USELESS GOLBAT!!!!  
  
(He held Golbat's Poke-ball out and returned the Bat Pokemon into the ball).  
  
PHIL:(Grumbling) If ONLY I could evolve this useless Golbat into a Crobat! Then, your history!  
  
(John sighed and returned Noctowl back into HIS Poke-ball).  
  
JOHN:Forget it! You know, I thought you have learned something from the Indigo champion, Lance.  
PHIL:The Dragon Trainer?  
JOHN:Yeah!  
  
(John met Lance during his journey before they faced against the evil criminal band known as Team  
Rocket that uses Pokemon as tools for money. During his search through the Team Rocket base,  
Lance met Phil and, as you know Phil wanting to be the most powerful Pokemon trainer on Earth,  
he challanged Lance to a battle and lost to a Dragonite. Phil scoffed and drew another Poke-ball  
out while John did the same).  
  
PHIL:Huh! That Dragon Trainer was lucky to beat me!  
JOHN:Oh really(?) Then, how come I beaten you for the first 4 times?  
PHIL:Its not gonna happen this TIME, geek! Out of our 5-on-5 Pokemon battle, we had 4 and we  
have tied 2 together! Your Ninetales and your Noctowl and my Poliwrath and my Magmar! Now, let  
the final battle begin.  
JOHN:*Sigh* Fine, fine. Lets bring it on.  
  
(John threw his Poke-ball and Espeon came out).  
  
JOHN:Go, Espeon!  
PHIL:Espeon, huh? Good.... I choose....  
  
(Phil threw his fifth Poke-ball and out came a Gengar).  
  
PHIL:........ Gengar!! Ha! You will never win against this one!  
JOHN:Wanna bet? Espeon, Psybeam!  
PHIL:Gengar, Night Shade!  
  
(Espeon fired his Psybeam and Gengar fired his Night Shade. Both attacks collided with each   
other, causing it to make a small explosion! Espeon and Gengar were blown back by the blast and  
fell to their trainer's feet, knocked out. John knelt beside Espeon while Phil returned Gengar  
into the Poke-ball).  
  
JOHN:Espeon!!!! Are- are you all right?  
PHIL:Ha! Looks like Espeon is out!  
  
(Growling, John returned Espeon into his Poke-ball and suddenly....)  
  
JOHN:Its a tie!  
PHIL:What?  
JOHN:Its a tie! BOTH Espeon and Gengar were knocked out so, we don't know who won at all.  
PHIL:Oh really?  
  
(Phil threw his last Poke-ball and out came....)  
  
PHIL:Go.... Meganium!  
  
(Meganium stood there as John brought his Poke-dex out).  
  
JOHN:Lets see....   
POKE-DEX:Meganium, the Herb Pokemon. The evolved form of Bayleef, which is the evolved form of  
Chikorita. Its herbs on its neck gives off a lovely smell.  
JOHN:Why bring Meganium out?  
PHIL:Ha! So YOU can bring your final Pokemon! This will be the final battle! Of course, I will   
win since your last Pokemon is a Water Pokemon and Meganium has the advantage!  
JOHN:Right!  
  
(John brought Croconaw's Poke-ball out and brought the Big Jaw Pokemon out).  
  
JOHN:Final battle! Go, Croconaw! Slash!  
PHIL:Meganium, Tackle!  
  
(Croconaw jumped and brought his claws out but, Meganium ran and tackled Croconaw to the ground.  
Phil smiled).  
  
PHIL:Good! Now, use Body Slam!!!  
  
(Meganium jumped and slammed onto Croconaw).  
  
PHIL:YES! Keep Body Slamming him till hes dead!  
JOHN:WHAT?! You can't kill a Pokemon, you'll be arrested!  
PHIL:So what? That Croconaw is weak! And, so are you! Weakling!   
  
(Croconaw heared what Phil said about his trainer. How dare he said that! Going to kill him? This  
has gone too far! Croconaw remembered being a Totodile and staying at New Bark Town with Prof.  
Elm. Totodile remembered how upset Prof. Elm was when Phil stole Chikorita. Phil stepped over the  
line for trying to kill him! Croconaw quickly moved out of the way before Meganium used another  
Body Slam. Croconaw smiled as he felt a bit of energy inside of him. The had the same energy  
when he was a Totodile and became Croconaw which means...... John, Phil and Meganium gasped as  
Croconaw glowed and started to evolve....)  
  
PHIL:What the....?  
JOHN:Croconaw! Your evolving into a......  
  
(And, standing in Croconaw's spot, was FERALIGATR! John pointed his Poke-dex to his new Pokemon).  
  
JOHN:....Feraligatr!   
POKE-DEX:Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokemon. The evolved form of Croconaw. It uses his strong jaws  
to crush his enemies.  
PHIL:Ha! Evolved or non-evolved, Meganium can still win! Razor Leaf!  
JOHN:Oh yeah? Quick, Feraligatr! Use Blizzard!  
PHIL:Blizzard?!  
  
(Feraligatr took a deep breath and blew out a powerful ice blast, hitting Meganium and his Razor  
Leafs. Meganium fell to the ground, knocked out. After Phil returned Meganium into his Poke-ball,  
he fell to the ground on his knees).  
  
PHIL:Why?! Why did I lose?!  
JOHN:You HAVE got the right Pokemon, Phil. Its just you. You don't give your Pokemon love and  
surport. Prof. Oak gave me this Poke-dex because he knows how much I care for my Pokemon. If  
ANY wise Pokemon trainers gave you any advice, thats including Lance the Dragon Trainer, of how  
to be a stronger trainer, you should use them.  
  
(John patted Feraligatr on the head and returned him back into the Poke-ball. He turned to Phil  
once more before leaving the Victory Road).  
  
JOHN:Until we meet again, Phil. Farwell.  
  
(Phil looked at the ground again and started at the 6 Poke-balls containing his Pokemon).  
  
PHIL:Goodbye..... John.....  
  
THE END.  
  
There! Thats the end! Sorry it took me so long. Had a lot of stuff to do! What do you think of  
this chapter anyway? Good or bad? I will be waiting for your reviews. 


End file.
